


【佑灰】易感期的那些事

by Youan46



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-19 14:40:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22712398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youan46/pseuds/Youan46
Summary: 送上甜蜜猫咪
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Kudos: 21





	【佑灰】易感期的那些事

**Author's Note:**

> 送上甜蜜猫咪

/wjh

文俊辉的发情期要到了，估计就这两天，但全圆佑在今天得去出差，明天才能回来。

“俊尼，不出来亲亲抱抱那我走了哦”，坐在床边看着把自己蒙在被子里的文俊辉，全圆佑起身假装离开，文俊辉明显感受到全圆佑刚刚坐着的床垫的地方没有下塌了，在心里腹诽：不要理全圆佑了。

又有一点委屈，明明发情期就快到了还是要去出差。本身发情期前后的Omega就敏感，文俊辉又容易委屈。在被窝里鼻子一酸，吸吸鼻子掀开被子，全圆佑正单膝跪地看着他，文俊辉又马上拿被子遮住脸。

“俊尼真的不和我亲亲吗？”，全圆佑搞欲擒故纵搞得风生水起信手拈来。

文俊辉想到明天才能见到他，易感期哪怕分开几个小时就会受不了的，悄悄伸出猫咪爪子给全圆佑以展示他小小的挽留。

全圆佑看着伸出来的手，覆上去插入指缝牵住，扣在文俊辉的耳边，然后拿下盖住文俊辉脸庞的被子，顺势就亲了上去。

“真的不可以不去吗？”，明明已经问过很多遍了文俊辉还是要问。“不可以哦，有个很重要的会议要开，俊尼在家乖乖等我好不好？”

好巧不巧全圆佑走的那天晚上文俊辉就感觉不对劲了。

身体不由自主的觉得燥热，但只是一阵一阵的没有特别强烈的感觉。全圆佑的信息素是无极乌龙那种檀香，在平时生活中都只有淡淡的气味，不仔细闻根本闻不到，只有在发情期才会特别浓烈。没有气味的影响，但身体时不时给出的信号反应，那一晚文俊辉也不知道自己什么时候才睡过去，第二天是被彻底发情的状态惊醒。

他强撑着恢复理智去关上门窗，把自己锁在房间里避免气味窜出去，文俊辉的信息素比较像西柚天堂那种清香的柚子味，区别于真正的柚子水果味，特别清爽，一时间整个房间里都充斥着这种气味，下身的反应逐渐明显，文俊辉不由自主靠着床沿坐在地上，后穴不断涌出的液体很快讲睡裤打湿，他觉得四肢软绵绵的使不上力，只坚持着抱着自己的忍耐着，期盼全圆佑快点回来。

全圆佑在路上打电话给文俊辉，但没人接听，就想着是不是已经发情了，火急火燎地往家里赶。

主卧的门紧闭着，空气里是藏不住的柚子味，全圆佑用插在卧室门上的钥匙打开门，浓郁的信息素气味扑面而来，后知后觉发现文俊辉把自己锁在房间里，靠着床边小声呜咽着。

Omega的信息素成功勾起了全圆佑的，释放着气味安抚文俊辉，走到他边上蹲下来把他抱起，软绵绵的双臂缠上自己的脖子，闻到自己Alpha气味的文俊辉再也忍不了了，抑制着的情欲全部被撩拨起来，伸手去脱全圆佑的衣物。

“俊尼要不要亲亲？”，文俊辉点点头，一边不停地往全圆佑怀里钻，“要…亲还要抱…要和圆佑做/爱…要圆佑永久标记我…”

抽泣着说完之后，被全圆佑紧紧按住亲吻，一手搂着腰一手摁着文俊辉的后脑勺，搂着腰的手微凉，离开腰部在发热的身体上游走，文俊辉像是口渴的人获得了甘泉一样，难耐地扭动下身示意全圆佑。

全圆佑在文俊辉的口腔里扫荡，一些津液顺着文俊辉的嘴角流下，滴在他的胸膛上，全圆佑把手指送进文俊辉的后穴，换来文俊辉小小的叫声，发情期的扩张工作没有平时那么耗时，两人挺立的下身靠在一起，全圆佑完成扩张抽出手指的时候文俊辉恋恋不舍地吸住，“宝贝，准备好了吗？”

“快…快点…”

抬起文俊辉的屁股把自己送进去，乘骑的姿势一下就进得很深，文俊辉胡乱得攀住全圆佑的肩膀，两人的距离更近，文俊辉的下身戳在全圆佑微凉的腹肌上，随着全圆佑的上下动作摩擦着，全圆佑还腾出手给他打，文俊辉很快射出第一波。

发热的身体，打湿的刘海，文俊辉就着给插入的姿势被全圆佑放倒在床上，然后接二连三的吻又落下来，帮助他度过不应期。

文俊辉抬高腰部，双腿夹紧全圆佑的腰，收到暗示的全圆佑又动起来，更用力地顶弄现在处于发情状态的自己的爱人，俯下身在他耳边说，“俊尼里面好舒服”，顶到一个小口的时候文俊辉叫的声音变了，一种酥麻感从他头顶一直蔓延到四肢，全圆佑意识到自己顶到生殖腔口了，“圆佑…标记我…永久…”，全圆佑抓住文俊辉的双手扣住，再一次加速冲击，文俊辉的腿几乎无力了，打开着散在两边，任由全圆佑摆弄，只随着他的动作不断发出呻吟的声音。

“俊尼给我生小猫咪好不好？”  
“呜…好…”，已经神智不清的文俊辉只能迷迷糊糊依照本能顺着全圆佑。

最后，全圆佑吻着文俊辉射进去，然后咬破他后颈的腺体，喘着气看着文俊辉，嘴唇微张着也在喘气，艰难地抬起双臂要抱，全圆佑搂住他翻了个身，让文俊辉趴在自己身上慢慢平复。本就被文俊辉的体液打湿的床单在全圆佑抽出来之后再一次被浸湿。

文俊辉累极了，全圆佑担心他脱水，哄着他喝了水才放他睡去，然后带着他去清洗。

做完的第二天文俊辉一般要睡很久，迷迷糊糊醒来的时候已经是下午两点，用嗓过度有些沙哑，还是坚持着叫全圆佑的名字。

“醒了宝贝”，全圆佑撩起他的刘海印下一个吻，“有哪里不舒服吗？”，文俊辉手指扣住被子边缘摇摇头，换来全圆佑亲在嘴唇上。

确定自己宝贝能走动，腰不是很痛才回到厨房去继续忙，文俊辉好奇就跟了过去，从背后抱住全圆佑埋在他颈后呼吸。

“宝贝出去好不好？”  
“不嘛…”

鉴于之前自己硬要把文俊辉抱出去然后下场就是文俊辉质疑自己不喜欢他了都不要他抱。其实全圆佑是怕他被油溅到或者其他的危险，全圆佑通过那次深深体会到易感期的文俊辉很不好哄，又亲又抱哄了半天才让他止住眼泪，后来也会问，但都不会为抗文俊辉的想法。

“那你乖乖的不要乱动好不好？”，全圆佑还是担心他受伤，脖子后面的小脑袋蹭了蹭表示自己知道了。

发情期的文俊辉其实又很好哄。

一向胆小的文俊辉只会在发情期做爱的时候才会大胆说自己想要。曾经被全圆佑误会过不喜欢亲吻，自己是真的害羞得说不出口，急得团团转然后一本正经写了个“文俊辉饲养手册”给全圆佑。

里面有一条是这么写的：

【我很喜欢圆佑，很喜欢很喜欢，发情期太容易敏感委屈，圆佑只要多亲亲我就好了，不是不喜欢亲吻，是太喜欢圆佑了所以很害羞，给圆佑造成困扰了抱歉QAQ】

然后自己悄悄地放在床头柜上全圆佑的眼镜旁边，全圆佑被可爱得一塌糊涂。

全圆佑有时会在文俊辉发情期还在忙工作，这时候文俊辉就会粘着全圆佑，在他身边呆着，抬头盯着认真工作的全圆佑会被帅到害羞脸红，每当全圆佑侧过身看见文俊辉泛红的耳尖就会想逗逗他。

“老公太帅了吗？”

文俊辉脸更红了。低下头去不敢看他。

戴着眼镜穿着居家服手指时不时敲打键盘修改文件，常常还会转过来亲我，怎么可能不心动嘛！！！

全圆佑担心这样会让文俊辉没有事干，就让他坐到自己怀里，面对面抱着自己，或者窝在自己怀里也可以。

“会影响你工作的，我就呆在这里就好啦。”其实心里明明想的不行，家里不算小但就是喜欢在全圆佑怀里。

“没关系的，宝贝开心最重要。”

然后小心翼翼缩到全圆佑怀里抱着他，随着他的动作看看电脑界面又发会儿呆，困意上来的时候就靠在全圆佑肩膀睡着了。

大猫咪永远好好照顾发情期的小猫咪。

-

/jww

全圆佑的发情期和文俊辉的表现不一样。全圆佑的会在发情期表现出超乎平常的占有欲。

“这边工作都对接完了，接下来我一周不在公司，有什么事你就先处理，实在有紧急情况再打电话给我。”

文俊辉给助理交代完工作，匆匆赶回了家里，接下来一周要迎来伴侣全圆佑的发情期。

文俊辉还提前去超市采购了一周的食材和日用品。

刚回家打开门全圆佑就扑上来了，檀香味道弥漫在整个屋子里，看来已经是忍耐很久了，文俊辉前一秒刚脱下外套，后一秒直接被全圆佑上手扯开了衬衣，然后一把抱起，文俊辉反射性地用双腿缠上全圆佑的腰，火热的挺立抵着自己的屁股。

胡乱拉开衬衫的领子，上嘴啃咬一个个宣示主权的痕迹，牙齿叼起软肉轻轻摩擦，文俊辉忍耐着全圆佑粗暴又温柔的攻击，从脖子到后背布满了吻痕，侧腰和大腿内侧是被手指使劲按压留下的红印。

文俊辉放出信息素安抚，全圆佑稍微回过神来，被自己永久标记过的Omega伴侣终于回来了，埋在文俊辉颈部深深吸气，同时上手脱下最后一件布料。

扩张做得急，进入的时候文俊辉眼泪都疼出来了，“轻点圆佑…好痛…”，全圆佑更难受，感觉下一秒也要哭出来，委屈地说，“可是俊尼…我好难受…”，文俊辉没办法只能顺着他的动作慢慢适应，好不容易完全进入了全圆佑就开始操干起来。

“啊…圆佑…慢点”  
“唔嗯…太快了…”

每当这个时候全圆佑是更加停不下来，文俊辉求饶的声音就是煽动情欲的魔法分子，他只想完全占有身下的人，还低下头在他耳边说，“俊尼…你是我的…”

做了两次之后全圆佑才罢休，Omega已经累得不行，全圆佑也强撑着抱着他去清洗。

休假总是醒得很晚，发情期的全圆佑像个小孩。

文俊辉迷迷糊糊醒来，看了看时间又翻过身背对着全圆佑继续睡，过了一会儿全圆佑醒了，黏过去贴着文俊辉的后背，低沉的声音带着黏糊糊撒娇的尾音，“俊尼…要抱…”，文俊辉闭着眼条件反射一般在柔软的床铺上翻过身，伸出胳膊让全圆佑枕着自己，然后另一只手环住他的后背，全圆佑这时候会缩成很小一团，像猫咪一样窝进文俊辉怀里。

也是和全圆佑在一起时候才知道，平时强大的Alpha也需要安抚和拥抱，需要被保护和被宠爱。

觉得头脑有些混沌的文俊辉打算去洗个澡，放全圆佑在床上继续睡，水声弄醒了他，坐起身发现文俊辉不在床上了，充足的睡眠让全圆佑的意识回笼了不少，踩着拖鞋去找文俊辉。

推开门进入浴室，扑面而来的蒸汽让全圆佑的眼镜上起了薄雾，手指将眼镜推到额头上架着，文俊辉正背对他擦拭身体。

前一晚上自己留下的所有痕迹都更深了，附在文俊辉白白的皮肤上，更加明显，全圆佑心里升起一点内疚，走过去从背后抱住他。

“俊尼对不起…我…我控制不住自己…太喜欢你了所以才…我很需要你…”

文俊辉转过身给他一个亲吻，“我又没生气，我发情期的时候你也有很好的照顾我呀。”

全圆佑平时不是粘人的类型，只有发情期不同。

第三天，两人窝在沙发上打游戏的时候文俊辉接到助理的电话，刚好一局游戏也结束了，文俊辉摸摸全圆佑的头说先去接个电话一会儿继续打好吗？

全圆佑点点头，文俊辉拿起手机进了房间。

好像同一个空间里视线内超过十分钟没有文俊辉就受不了了。

全圆佑是这么定义的。

客户的要求和公司这边的底线有些冲突，合同谈了很久一直没签订，助理打电话来问怎么进行下一步。文俊辉听着助理给自己说的细节。

“这样，你稍微做出一点…”，全圆佑的开门声打断了文俊辉的话，赶忙捂住听筒用口型说【再等一下就出去了乖】，可全圆佑执意走进来，上前把文俊辉拥进怀里，小声说，“你打嘛，我就这样抱着你就好”。

文俊辉便着手继续谈判的事情，另一只空着的手轻轻抚摸全圆佑的背部和头发。终于结束后放下手机，侧过脸用亲吻给予奖励，“小圆好乖”。

文俊辉在问过全圆佑想吃什么之后就去厨房准备了，阵阵香气从厨房传来，全圆佑忍不住去到厨房，文俊辉的后背从背后看起来就很好抱的样子，全圆佑就走上去环住他的腰，下一秒就收到文俊辉的投喂，连连夸好吃，俊尼超棒。

全圆佑的撒娇还表现在睡觉前。

“俊尼呀，快来睡觉了。俊尼。”  
坐在床上一声一声的喊，眼巴巴地望着在浴室给自己洗内裤的文俊辉。  
“知道了马上就来。”  
对待“小朋友”要有足够的耐心，虽然平时自己更小孩子一点，但到了该成熟的时候，文俊辉也一点都不会马虎，收起自己平时的孩子气，耐心温柔地陪伴全圆佑度过发情期。

刚躺上床就被全圆佑笑眯眯地搂进怀里，抬起他的下巴要亲吻，文俊辉主动伸了舌头舔舔全圆佑的嘴唇。

“俊尼好色情。”  
文俊辉：？

“那不要亲你了”，然后转过身去打算睡觉。

“不嘛俊尼我错了”，全圆佑抬手扯一扯文俊辉的衣服又摇摇他的肩膀。文先生又再一次无奈转过身看着全圆佑。

“俊尼，我明天想吃意面还有牛肉汤。”  
“俊尼，我们一起去超市好不好？”  
“俊尼…”

“我们全宝贝到底是喊我来睡觉还是唠嗑的？”

“都想！我…我就想和俊尼呆在一起嘛。”  
作势还要往文俊辉那边拱。

文俊辉捏捏他笑得皱起来的鼻子，张开怀抱让他过来。

“那请全小朋友现在闭眼睡觉。”

全圆佑伸手环上文俊辉的腰，“你再亲我一下”。文俊辉闻言低下头在他额头上亲吻。

“俊尼呀你知道吧，我超喜欢你。”

“知道啦，我也超喜欢圆佑。”

Fin.

-  
（好像是一个发情期身份调换（并不）的故事？）


End file.
